Isotopically labeled compounds are important tools in characterizing the role and fate of bioactive molecules in living systems and in ecosystems. Determining the mechanism of action and the fate of bioactive molecules may be instrumental in winning its approval for use as a crop protection chemical and in developing new generations of molecules that may have properties that are superior to those of the starting molecule. This process often times involves following the fate of a novel molecule or existing molecules being evaluated for new or expanded utility in the biosphere. For example, plants can be treated with appropriately labeled forms of the compounds under study. By tracking the fate of radiolabeled portions of the molecule it is possible to track the distribution of the compounds and moieties formed by the breakdown of these labeled compounds.
Such studies can be used to determine if particular molecules are phloem mobile, that is if they or possible dangerous compounds formed from the metabolism of these molecules can find their way into edible portions of the plants. Still other information that can be gleaned using this approach, including tracking the uptake of these molecules into various plants, fungi or insects in the biosphere.
Appropriately isotopically labeled versions of agriculturally active compounds can also be used to help identify the metabolites of these compounds. Of course, before these radiolabeled molecules can be used they must first be synthesized. The chemical or in some instances bio-synthesis of properly labeled bioactive molecules is sometimes extremely challenging. These syntheses include both the normal challenges of working with complex molecules and in some cases chemically toxic compounds, and the additional complication of using radioactive starting materials. These starting materials, in addition to generating radioactive products, by products, equipment, solvents, and the like, often require unique synthetic approaches to incorporate the isotope into the agriculturally active compound. Some of the materials and methods disclosed herein include methods of making and using such radiolabeled compounds.